Teen Titans: A New Beginning
by Mikhalsdestiny
Summary: My take on how the Titans were formed. Might have some rearob later.rnDisclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.rnCHAPTER 5 UP
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans: The Beginnings of Greatness

The day started like any other, bright, with mild clouds to obscure the sun's rays, and yet its significance was wasted on the rest of Jump City, a hot spot for criminal activity. A man stood at the foot of an extravagant set of stairs leading to a pair of huge, ornate, gilded doors. The building, ancient beyond its inhabitant's reckoning, looks as if it was built for the wealthy nobleman of the 16th century France. Ancient and foreboding, the place also possessed a unique blend of strength and peace. This place was a school for orphans, lost children, those with no other place to go. Run by a dedicated old couple, and the hired help, this place turned none away. He was here on business, but part of him could remember the familiar feel of living with forty other homeless kids. For this man, this teenager was an orphan at one time. The man was Robin, masked hero, and sidekick to the famous Batman. Heir to the Dark Knight's legacy, this masked teen also devoted his life to stemming the tide of evil that threatens to drown humanity in chaos. He was cautioned by Batman earlier, that working solo was harder at first; criminals hardly respect the power in individuals. Their "talk" still echoed in the back of his mind.

**(Flashback)**

Robin paced the Bat-cave, a habit he picked up from Batman, while his mentor watched.

"All I'm saying is that you need more experience Dick. You can't just go to a city and expect the criminals to flee."

"I know, but how am I supposed to get experience in your shadow? I can't be the Boy Wonder forever, you know. I've got to grow up sometime."

"Why don't you try working in a team? They could help, and you could even make some friends."

"Stop treating me like a kid, heroes don't need friends, they need strength."

"Where do you think that strength comes from? The will to carry on when you know there will always be evil out there, comes from friends, from knowing that you can make the world a better place, even if it's only for a short while."

"Still, who else in their right mind would want to be a teenage superhero?"

Batman stared, silent for once.

"Look, the point is, you need experience, and you can't get it in Gotham City. So, why don't you go to Jump City?"

"Where would we stay, I've never been to Jump City before?"

"Accommodations are being made as we speak," Batman said cryptically.

"Who would join this "team" when they don't even know about it?"

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Batman said with a sigh. He pulled out a folder and tossed it on the table.

"What's this?" Robin asked, picking up the folder.

"A list of teens you can ask to join your team. All have expressed interest in becoming heroes. Well, all but one…"

"Raven," Robin cut him off, reading the file, "says she might be powerful if she could control her powers. Cyborg wants to be a hero, and BB too? Hmmm…this might not be so bad."

**(End Flashback)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

The stroll down memory lane served to gather his wits, after all he was about to confront the first member of his would be "team". This Raven had an interesting file. A list of her unusual abilities included telekinesis, levitation, and even the ability to read minds. Luckily the dark Knight taught Robin how to guard his thoughts against prying minds. The report also said she had some trouble controlling her powers, as they relied on her emotions. Robin knew the impact emotions could have, after all, ambition had brought him this far. Still, Robin couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive as he approached the front doors. After entering, he waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the musky dimness. He walked up to a front desk attended by a bored looking man, apparently one of the "hired help". The man glanced up from his magazine and stared at the mask on Robin's face. Robin glared back, though the glare could not be seen, the man still fidgeted under its heat. Robin spoke with as much authority that he could muster.

"Where can I find Raven?"

After shooting Robin an accusatory glance, the man replied, "down the hall to your left, through the doors," the man stated simply.

Following the man's directions led to a small courtyard, ring by the many wings of the orphanage. The place had a quiet, peaceful air, with the children playing on the slide, and the sound of soft laughter drifting through the air. All the children seemed so content in the playground, laughing, talking, and playing. All, save one. She sat apart from the gleeful throng of kids, under a tall oak tree, reading a book. The picture burned itself in Robin's mind, a picture of peace, tranquility, and solitude. A picture he had sought after most of his life, that is to say when he wasn't fighting crime. Yet, she attains it so simply, sitting there holding the moment with an iron will, as if she could sit there and ignore the rest of the world. She had unusually pale skin with soft violet hair, and dark clothing to match the gothic look. What caught his attention, however, were her amethyst eyes, shining bright with intelligence, so bright you'd think you were drowning in it. They also held a sense of a great sadness, deep and potent, so strong it seemed to suck the joy out of the air around her, in a vain attempt to cure itself. While his thoughts preoccupied him, he had approached the girl, who could only be Raven, and stopped.

"What?" The voice snapped his mind back to reality and only his trained reflexes stopped him from jumping in surprise.

"Are you Raven?" He asked, more commanding than he anticipated.

"That depends on who you are and what you want." She stated monotonously. He found he didn't like her voice, so devoid of emotion and yet still so soothing to the nerves. He frowned for a moment, trying to identify the source of this feeling, and then it was gone. He sat against the tree to her left and made himself comfortable. She made no move to stop him.

"I'm glad I found you." He paused and let the silence drag on. He began to watch the children playing by the swings, and let his own memories distract him.

"I came to see if you would be interested in helping this city." She barked out a short laugh and replied in her dry voice.

"And what makes you think I would want to help this city." Her voice was still mostly unemotional, but Robin detected the hint of anger in it.

"This place," he said, pausing for another glimpse at the children. He continued, "This place can't protect you forever." He said this with a hint of sadness, a hint of understanding. She was taken aback by his words, earning him a rare glance filled with interest.

"You're not…of a mind with the rest of the world, are you?"

She chose her words carefully, lest he cast suspicion in her direction. He smiled at her hesitance and asked, instead, "So? Will you help me?"

She took her time in answering, so he watched the children playing by the swings and remembered his own lost childhood. He didn't see her watching him though. He was brought back to reality with a tug on his shirt. A little girl, clothed in a tattered pink dress, was standing before him.

She asked in a sweet voice, "What's your name, mister?"

He looked at her and said slowly, "My name is Robin. Do you know what a robin is?"

She nodded, "It's a bird," then she giggled, "That's a funny name for a man," she said.

"I got that name when I was your age. My mom used to call me her little robin, and the name stuck, but you are right it is a funny name," and he laughed too.

"Can I ask you a question, Mister Robin?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Robin smiled at her, a genuine smile, filled with warmth, startling in a face hidden by a mask. Raven couldn't hide her shock.

"Because, if little kids wee to see my face, they would run away screaming. I have very ugly eyes." He said matter-of-factly. To Ravens surprise the girl, Heather she remembered, only giggled. She reached up and touched his cheek gently and said, "You are not an ugly man, mister." Robin was startled, but Raven expected something like this. Heather had a remarkable ability to see into people's soul, that's why she was an orphan, it scared people. Robin stared at the girl with eyes hidden by his mask, and said the last thing either of them expected.

"Tell me what you see when you look at her," pointing at Raven. Raven reflectively flinched, as the girl looked her way. A silence fell over the trio as Heather looked at Raven and smiled. She turned to Robin and smiled again.

"I'm sorry mister, but I can't say. It's a secret."

"Well that's okay; I don't really need to know." He pulled something from his pocket then, a small bracelet, made for a child. He held it up to Heather, showing it to her. Heather's eyes lit up at seeing the small trinket, barely containing her surprise.

"That's pretty mister, where did you get that?"

"I got it from my mother; it's a good luck charm. Whenever you feel down it helps."

"How does it help?"

"You know, I never figured that out. Do you think you could help me see how it works?"

"Really, you want me to help you?"

"Hmm," Robin appeared to be lost in thought, "I heard it only works when someone is feeling lonely, so you'd have to keep it for a while."

He looked at her questioningly, "do you think you could take care of it? Until you find out how it works that is."

"Oh, yes, I will take very good care of it," said Heather with more enthusiasm than Raven had ever seen her show. He put the bracelet on her wrist, and smiled.

"I'm glad it's found a good owner."

As Heather walked away Raven allowed a smile to play on her face.

"That was really nice, what you did. She usually never talked to anyone before."

"To bring people hope, that's what heroes do. Thought about that offer yet?"

Yes she had thought, long and hard, but she wouldn't tell him that.

'This might not be so bad' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

'How did I get myself into this mess?' Raven thought to herself as she swerved into oncoming traffic. She was sitting on the back of a red streak, clutching madly at the boy in front of her. Who also appeared to be having the time of his life trying to hit all the cars he could. A rather fast car caused her to gasp in shock and fear, Robin only smiled. 'Insufferable' Raven thought, as she couldn't trust her voice. Robin was headed to the second member of his team, a friend he knew quite well. Cyborg was his name, the product of genius and a desperate father, a mechanical man who possesses great strength, of the body and the heart. For all the years Robin knew him, Cyborg had always wanted to do the "right" thing, even when it took him beyond the shelter of his father. A solid rock in the torrent of life's cruelties, Cyborg was there many a time when Robin felt like giving up, urging him on, like a brother. Cyborg, he knew, had his sights set on being the leader of this team, and for that Robin was a bit anxious. Other than that, Robin had no doubt that Cyborg would make a great addition to the team. A gasp from behind him brought his mind back to reality, apparently Raven didn't agree with his driving. He smiled at his own jest and sped up; they were close to their destination. Turning the corner, Robin slowed to a stop in front of a rather large compound. The multiple garages identified it as a repair clinic for cars. Loud noises assaulted the pair, as they made their way to the head office in search of the proprietor. Inside, the pair had to wait for their eyes to adjust to the dimness; Robin was the first to recover due to his mask. A quick survey produced an old man sitting behind a counter reading some important looking papers. Robin endured another curious stare at his mask as he walked up to the busy looking man.

"Is Cyborg here today?" Robin asked the man.

After a brief look at a schedule posted on a wall, the man nodded, "He's in the number 4 garage. Out the door to your left, fourth door on your right."

Robin thanked the man and exited the building with Raven in tow.

"Cyborg?" she questioned, "let me guess, big guy, made mostly of metal and glows?"

"So you know each other, that makes introductions easier."

"No I don't know him. I've read newspapers about him though. He's on this team of yours too? I thought he already does the hero thing…" Raven could've sworn she heard Robin chuckle and sigh at the same time.

"It's a bit complicated. After I was given the idea of a team of super teenagers, I went to Cyborg with it in hopes of recruiting him. I've known him for a long time and he'd make a great Titan, but he's a bit rushed to get out on his own to prove himself. He wanted to be leader of this team. I don't think he's going to like being told what to do."

"He wanted to be leader? Then why are you the leader?" Raven asked, hoping not to sound too curious.

"Because, the project is being funded by my mentor, Bruce Wayne, and he put me in charge."

"Bruce Wayne, the multi-billion dollar bachelor? You know some pretty high class people."

"After I was orphaned, Bruce took me in, taught me the values of life. And how to protect them. Batman found me after that, and against Bruce's orders, I became Robin, the sidekick to the greatest detective. I never looked back, but Bruce still looks after me."

Raven remained silent during Robins monologue; she wanted to learn more about her new acquaintance. If she was to join this team, she would have to know as much as she could about it.

"Hey, Cyborg, you in here?" Robin shouted, disrupting Raven's train of thought.

The garage was housing many cars, in many sorts of disrepair, parts lying about at random, and a desk with a lamp on it. Under the hood of one of the cars was a tall, solidly built man, who just happened to be glowing blue. He looked up from his car, wiping his hands on a dirty rag, looking for the source of the disruption. He grinned at seeing Robin; apparently they do know each other. Raven backed into the shadows, silently watching the two.

"Yo, Robin, what are you doing here man? I thought you were getting the rest of the team?"

"I figured I'd give you the good news first."

"So I made the team?"

"Did you ever have a doubt? Bruce and I both agreed you would make a great Titan. All that's left is telling BB and taking care of the final touches on the tower. I thought I would tell you now so you could begin the final preparations. Think you're up for it?"

"Am I ever, let's see you try and pull me away. Man this is going to be so cool, all the new gadgets and…"

"Cyborg, this isn't a game. We need you to concentrate."

"Don't worry; you'll have the best security systems money can buy. Anyway, who's she, your girlfriend? Didn't think you went for the dark type…" Cyborg finally caught sight of Raven leaning against a wall in the corner.

"Actually, she might become a Titan. She's coming with me to meet you and BB first, then she'll decide to join or not." At the mention of a possible teammate, Cyborg's eyes widened in surprise.

"And no, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm not the 'dark type' either, I'm Raven, don't forget it." Robin suppressed his smirk while Cyborg had a harder time containing his shock. While the two boys talked, Raven went outside and made herself comfortable. Inside, the young heroes continued to talk of the future.

"She's really going to be on the team?" Cyborg asked Robin, clearly a bit unhappy with the idea.

"Yeah, she even has Bruce's recommendation. An aloof telepath, robot hybrid, a green changeling, and a human with no powers, quite the team I'd say."

"So, you're going to see BB next? Tell him I'll have the gamestation ready when he gets there."

"Yeah, I'll tell him, but Cyborg, don't let games get in the way of work."

"I know, I know, you've said all this before, now go on, the sooner you get started the better."

"Alright, see you at the tower tin man."

Robin trotted to his bike where Raven was leaning against it, waiting. They began talking, or more appropriately, Robin talked and Raven made sarcastic remarks. Robin was continuously surprised at the young empath's wit, there seemed to be no end to her biting sarcasm. And much to the young warrior's dismay, he found himself wanting to converse with her more, if only to have her insult him. Unbeknownst to the pair, Cyborg watched as the two birds talked as if they were old friends, or old lovers. As the two drove off on Robin's bike, one thought went through the robotic teen's head.

'This might not be so bad.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

The robot she could take. The cocky, over-inflated, egomaniac, bird-brain she could take, but HE was pushing it. She had never met a more annoying being in all her existence. The victim of her seething ire was a rather small person, a child by all appearances. Except he was green, completely green, and he had long, pointed ears. During the ride over, Robin had tried to warn her of his friend's…hyper personality. The boy, for all his size, had the energy of a nuclear power plant in overdrive. How he contained all that energy, she could only guess. Frankly, she was surprised he hadn't exploded when Robin told him he was a member of the Teen Titans. Except for being green, she didn't know what his powers were.

'Maybe he could annoy the villains to death' she thought to herself.

The person in question, dubbed Beast Boy, BB for short, WAS like an animal. Lost in the moment, he was running around trying to find the suitcase in front of him. He was apparently surprised to find out that a new member, (outside their little group of friends), would be joining them; though Raven had made no final decision yet. He was excited and nervous at the same time; little did he know that the "new member" was sitting on his couch. Mostly ignored since the boys began their conversation, Raven decided to take a look around the rather impressive décor. The building he resided in was more like a small mansion than a house. The boy was obviously pampered as a child by his rich parents; who had not made an appearance yet.

'Strange,' she thought, 'You'd think they'd be interested in their son going off to fight crime.'

When she and the bird-brain had rung the bell, a stately butler had answered asking politely as to the purpose of their visit. Upon seeing Robin's masked face, the butler displayed a rather sullen and happy expression. While she was pondering the meaning of that expression, when Beast Boy had bounded down the stairs at hearing the bell, knowing full well what it meant. As Raven was lost in thought, or dreading the time she would spend with the little elf, Robin decided to finally break the ice between the two.

"BB, I'd like to introduce the next member of the team. Beast Boy meet Raven, Raven meet Beast Boy."

At hearing her name Raven looked up to see one shocked, green face and one masked face wearing a very annoying smirk. Returning her attention to the green one, she scanned his feelings, it's not like they weren't on display after all. Excitement, nervousness, and fear, of malice there was none. She had her doubts of his worth, however, when the boy opened his mouth and spoke.

"Dude, she's hot…"

Raven had had enough; being ogled by this grass stain was not her idea of fun at the moment. As she stood to leave, she noticed Robin had moved with her.

"Go ahead and finish packing BB, I'll see you at the Tower later. There's still the matter of convincing Raven."

And with that, the bird boy led Raven outside to his bike and stopped.

"I know he can be immature at times, but his hearts in the right place. You don't have to like him, you don't even have to talk to him, but you're going to have to learn to live with him. Just give him a chance Raven, who knows, you might like him"

Raven glared in response, but remained silent, letting him continue.

"Beast Boy has been alone since he was 5, he wants, no he needs attention sometimes, but he also wants to help people. He's got a good heart, I'm sure you felt it, just give him a chance, and try to ignore his pranks, pick-ups, and corny jokes."

"You know Robin, you like a kid pleading for a toy. That look doesn't suit the leader of a team of super heroes, I'll have to fix that when I join."

His smile could have put the sun to shame; it was filled with not the cockiness she had come to expect, but genuine happiness. He was glad she was going to be a Titan. She could feel his good mood, it was infectious and a smile grew on her face.

"Now, let's go see this 'Tower' you keep mentioning."

As she walked over to his bike, she noticed him not moving.

"You coming Bird Boy?"

Robin was staring at something in the sky, when she looked it was too small to make out, but it was clearly moving towards the east.

"The famous Bird Brain is bird watching?" Robin looked at her and shook his head.

"Let's go." He said simply

Back in the mansion, one Beast Boy was also lost in though.

'Two of my best friends and a really hot chick,' he thought to himself.

'This might not be so bad.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

The ride to the tower was uneventful, but Robin couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. The figure he saw flying towards his home was a part of it, but he sensed there was something…more. Lost in thought as he was, his driving was more erratic than usual, and Raven was afraid they were going to hit something. Ok, more afraid than usual. He sensed her fear and slowed down, focusing on the road. This would be her first time seeing the tower; he took the long way for the best view.

'Not that she would see anything with her eyes closed so tightly' he thought to himself.

Raven, however, had no idea where they were, only that they were headed to the 'Tower.' She did notice that Robin's reckless driving became somewhat less reckless. They were nearing a rise when she felt them slow down. She risked opening her eyes to look at Robin when she caught sight of the 'T' Tower. Home of the Teen Titans, this tower stood against all that would threaten these people, a duty it bore with pride and honor. From its rooftop one could see all of Jump City and a very beautiful view of the desert too. Raven looked upon her future home and felt a mix of emotions, one pride in the giant "T', and also fear of the responsibility living there would give. A duty that she felt she belonged to, as did the impetuous young detective.

"Are you ready to see the inside?" Robin's words woke Raven from her thought, and with a nod they were off again, heading to an unknown future residing in that tower.

Raven thought Robin's costume was over-themed, she had no idea what over-themed was. She also never thought she could hate a letter so much, but she was rapidly developing a certain distaste for the letter "T". As dorky as it made her feel to live here, she would accept it, after all, this place was the beginning to here solution. She wasn't sure if they could help her, but she had no one else to turn to, she needed help.

"Yo, Robin, we got company."

Cyborg's voice broke the silence the two had been sharing. Robin was walking in silence, showing Raven the path to the main room when Cyborg spoke.

"Who is it?"

"Someone from the JLA, said they have someone they want us to meet, a guest to this planet."

Robin walked into the main room to find two strangers, one obviously older, flamboyantly dressed hero and one…stunningly beautiful, teenage girl.

She had long purple boots, a simple purple skirt and top, orange skin, long red hair, and smiling green eyes…

The hero, Superman, handed Robin a stack of papers and started talking about the strange girl. Who, at this point, was ogling Robin.

"Her name is Starfire. She's from a planet called Tamaran, and she has come to Earth in an attempt for her planet and ours to have friendly relations…"

"Wait," Robin interrupted, and in a lower voice, "you want us to baby-sit an alien? That was not what I had intended when I started this team"

"We in the JLA cannot afford to look after a single girl, we have far too much on our plate already. When Batman told us of your plans here, we thought it would be a good experience for both of you. All we want is for you to look after her for awhile, show her around the city, that we are a peace-loving people. Then she will go back to her planet and you'll never see her again. She knows a little of our language and customs already, it's up to you now. Good luck, kid."

With that Superman opened the window and flew off, leaving the girl behind. Starfire, for her part, was rather surprised herself, but she was still staring at Robin. Raven was a little uncomfortable with the way she was outright staring at him, but the thought was fleeting as she finally spoke.

"Salutations fellow heroes, I am Starfire, and it is such a joy to be on your wonderful planet!"

Starfire had a 100-wat smile on her face the whole time, and Raven was envying Robin's mask at this point. The very Robin who was now getting to know the alien girl, seemingly forgetting about Raven. They all were, until a gentle shadow fell over her shoulder and started a conversation.

"She's a long way from home, you know. She needs a friend to help her now more than ever, and as you are the only other girl, you're our prime candidate."

Raven looked and saw Cyborg grinning at her, she had trouble sensing his aura as he was a machine, but she could grow used to it.

"I think…I could use a friend too."

Cyborg laughed, deep and from the belly, not loud, but sincere.

"Of that, Dark Girl, there are plenty to choose from, all good and true to the core. Our young Traffic Light more than any." Raven almost giggled at the name, "L'll show you to your room."

As Cyborg started down the hall, Raven on his trail, she took one last look around the main room, her gaze stopping on the still talking Boy Wonder. She turned and followed the bionic teen, trying to get used to her new surroundings.

Starfire had just told the boy in front of her, apparently the leader, of her circumstances on this planet. He was telling her of the place they were in, the "T" Tower, their headquarters. These people were heroes on their planet, crime-fighters, which was fine with her, she was against anything evil from the start. When the sun started to set, the boy, Robin she made a point to remember, showed her to her room. When the door slid shut behind her she put her things on her bad flopped down next to them. As her eyes drifted close her thoughts turned to the masked boy, Robin. And before sleep consumed her, she had time for one final thought.

'This might not be so bad'


End file.
